


The Lies We Tell

by zoreozoishiki



Category: The Last of Us, The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Apocalypse, BAMF Carl Grimes, Blood, Character Death, Crossover, Death, Gen, Guns, Knives, Lies, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multiple Crossovers, POV Carl Grimes, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Carl Grimes, Survival, Swearing, Team Bonding, Teamwork, Teen Carl Grimes, Violence, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoreozoishiki/pseuds/zoreozoishiki
Summary: Three kids in the apocalypse find themselves forming an unlikely friendship after they are forced to team up when they are separated from their groups.They've all suffered their own losses and they're all hiding their own secrets, but some secrets prove harder to keep than others, and some are impossible to tell without tearing the group apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quick things you should know:  
> -Carl is 14(Season Four Carl)  
> -Ellie is 13(Part One Ellie)  
> -Clementine is 12(Season 2 Clem)  
> -It takes place in Atlanta  
> -Ellie has her bow with arrows  
> -Carl has his beretta  
> -Clem has a knife

Carl's ears were ringing.  
   
His heart thudded against his ribcage as he turned and looked back to see what was left of his former home. His eyes searched the debris in hopes of finding someone he knew so he wouldn't be forced to move on alone.  
   
He held his breath, silently praying that there was someone else still around that could help him, tears threatened to spill from his eyes when he saw nothing but a few dead bodies, none of which belonging to members of his group.

He hoped.

Clutching his beretta in his hand, Carl quietly spun back around and sprinted off into the surrounding woods, leaving what was left of the one place he'd finally felt secure at far behind him.

He raced through the woods, stumbling over rocks and sticks as his eyes glossed over and his sight became blurry with tears.

Carl tripped and fell, his beretta falling from his hands and sliding across the ground as he threw his hands out in front of him to protect himself from the fall. He pushed himself up seconds later and kneeled on the ground, looking down at the multicolored leaves around him and crying quietly.

He didn't know who was dead and he didn't know who was alive. His dad was probably worried sick about him, Judith was most likely dead and God knows what had happened to everybody else.

Carl continued to cry for a few minutes before finally calming down, he dried his eyes with his sleeve and pushed himself up off the ground and back onto his feet, moving forward to pick up his gun before continuing on through the woods at a slower pace.

It took him a while to find his way out of what seemed to be a maze of trees and woodland. After what felt like hours, the trees finally began to disperse and he found himself on the outskirts of what seemed to be a small town.

Carl instinctively tightened his grip on his gun as he made his way towards the road that led into the town. He tried to ignore how extra eerie everything felt when he was facing it alone.

He rounded the corner of a small building on high alert, feeling unsurprised when the sight of two walkers greeted him. He quickly raised his beretta and silently dispatched of them both, feeling oddly satisfied as they collapsed to the floor seconds after each other.

Carl turned and looked up at the building he was next to, from the looks of what was left of the sign, it seemed to be some sort of convenience store. He smiled to himself before entering.

His smile quickly disappeared when he found nothing but mostly empty shelves greeting him. He picked an abandoned bag up from the floor and made his way around the small shop, collecting anything that had been left behind. One thing that was good about being alone was that you didn't need much.

When he was satisfied with what he had managed to scavenge, Carl left the store and moved onto the next building he saw, collecting whatever had been left over from there as well. By the end of the day, he had managed to find leftover ammo, bandages and a decent amount of food.

Carl decided to hole up in the next building he came across, which just so happened to be some sort of sweet shop. He was disappointed to find that it seemed like all of the sweets had been taken right at the beginning of the outbreak. Carl wondered what had happened to those kids and if they were still alive now.

He raised his beretta once again and prepared himself for any walkers to come stumbling around the corner and into his line of sight, when nothing happened, he slowly made his way deeper into the shop, his gun raised and his finger resting on the trigger.

When he reached a small hallway that led into the back of the shop, Carl paused and lightly knocked on the wall, when doing so had no effect, he slammed his fist into the wall instead, much harder than he intended to and actually leaving a dent and an ache in his hand.

"Shit." He muttered, cradling his fist in his hand but still remaining on high alert.

He leaned against the wall while he did so, momentarily letting his guard down but still remaining quiet enough for his ears to pick up a sound coming from down the hall.

Carl froze, his injured hand quickly falling to his side as he grabbed his gun with his other. He stayed still for a few seconds and waited, expected a Walker to step out of the shadows.

When no such thing happened, Carl took a deep breath and slowly made his way down the hall, stopping at a corner and pressing himself flat against the wall as he heard movement coming from the room he was next to.

If his suspicions were correct, this wasn't a walker.

Carl's heart hammered in his chest as he mentally prepared himself for what may have to go down. He didn't want to kill people unless he absolutely had to and he had to conserve ammo, so he couldn't go around firing his gun willy-nilly, he just needed to be intimidating.

Before he could think too much about it, Carl flew around the corner and pointed his gun in the direction the noise was coming from, his finger hovered on the trigger and time seemed to freeze for a few seconds as his eyes focused on the figure in front of him.

Carl hesitated for a moment, he had been right, it wasn't a walker. It was a girl.

 


End file.
